Un nuevo comienzo
by The Shadow Of The Light
Summary: Algo muy extraño sucede en la posada Hinata, Keitarou tiene unos sueños muy extraños y las chicas se comportan de una manera muy diferente, el esta muy excitado y no sabe por que.Mucho sexo explicito en esta historia, léanla si son mayores de edad.
1. Deseos secretos

**Este fic contiene un alto contenido sexual por lo cual se advierte que se abstengan de leerlo si son menores de edad o se indignan fácilmente, si desean leer este fic lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, espero que este fic sea del agrado de todos los que lo lean, sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten. **

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO.**

**Deseos secretos.**

Keitarou se encontraba afuera de la posada jugando con una niña muy linda. Como tantas otras veces no podía distinguir su rostro pero de algún lado la conocía. Se dio cuenta de que el tenia el cuerpo de un niño, antes de que pudiera decir algo ella se levanto y se acerco a el, se sentó enfrente de el y lo beso en los labios.

Ese beso era muy profundo y apasionado, definitivamente este no era el sueño de siempre, de repente ella es cubierta por una luz y parece tener más años. Su rostro sigue sin distinguirse como si se volviera difuso a sus ojos, con una mano lo recuesta en el suelo.

Keitarou ve con asombro y un poco de miedo que la chica comienza a bajarle el pantalón, el quiere detenerla pero se da cuenta que ahora tiene su edad normal.

Ella simplemente lo mira con ternura, como sabe eso si ni siquiera puede ver su rostro es todo un misterio para el. Sus labios parecen moverse como diciéndole algo pero el no escucha nada.

- No te preocupes, de ahora en adelante encontraras la verdadera felicidad. – dijo la chica o eso fue lo que le pareció entender a Keitarou.

De algún modo el se sintió reconfortado hasta que la chica comenzó a besar su miembro que ya estaba fuera del pantalón.

- Esto es solo un sueño, esto es solo un sueño. – pensó Keitarou y se lo repetía alarmado.

Una parte de el deseaba por primera vez en su vida que el sueño terminara antes de ver el rostro de la niña misteriosa. La otra parte (probablemente la que estaba ganando) deseaba seguir hasta el final.

La sensación que esta chica, que este sueño le estaba provocando era muy real. Keitarou estaba en el límite del orgasmo. Haciendo uso de la poca conciencia que le quedaba decidió dar fin al sueño antes de que terminara manchando sus sabanas. Y sobretodo, antes de que esto provocara algún malentendido que lo pusiera en orbita.

De algún modo su suerte siempre se encargaba de acercar a las personas incorrectas (Naru y Motoko principalmente) en los momentos menos apropiados (por ejemplo este).

Keitarou cerró los ojos y se pellizco con fuerza una mejilla.

- Ouch, eso dolió. – dijo Keitarou frotándose la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos y con alivio noto que había vuelto a su cuarto.

- Ese sueño fue tan real que incluso ahora sigo sintiendo como si no hubiera terminado. – dijo Keitarou sintiéndose un poco excitado.

- Mmm, que rico. – dijo una voz dentro de la habitación.

El joven sintió como alguien acariciaba su erecto pene, el se despertó totalmente y retiro las sabanas y asombrado miro a Kaolla lamiendo su pene.

- ¡Ka, Kao, Kaolla, Kaollaaaa! – dijo Keitarou muy sorprendido y asustado por ver a la joven princesa de Molmol lamer su miembro como si fuera la golosina mas sabrosa del mundo.

Su pequeña mano sostenía su pene desde la base mientras ella lo recorría de arriba abajo con su lengua.

- Esto tiene que ser otro sueño verdad. – dijo Keitarou con ojos como plato y a punto de desmayarse.

La pequeña frotaba su lengua sobre la punta del palpitante pene del joven quien no pudo soportar más y un gran chorro de semen cayo sobre su juvenil rostro.

El estaba muy sorprendido y cuando intento decirle algo a la chica esta se levanto y corrió por el pasillo.

- ¿Que, que fue eso? – pensó Keitarou muy sorprendido.

Keitarou comenzó a mirar a la puerta y luego al techo, esperando que la autoproclamada patrulla antí-pervertidos (adivinen quienes) entraran para golpearlo y ponerlo en orbita.

Pero nada paso

- Ahora que me acuerdo hoy no están todas las chicas en la posada. - dijo Keitarou reflexionando un poco la situación y recordando los sucesos de días anteriores.

Era cierto, Kitsune y Naru se encontraban visitando a sus familias. Sara estaba de viaje junto con su padre, Shinobu y Kaolla debieron quedarse en casa por que tenían que ir al colegio. Pero por otro lado Motoko, desconfiando de Keitarou, prefirió quedarse a cuidar de sus juveniles amigas.

- Que raro que Motoko no se haya aparecido para atacarme, ella tiene un sexto sentido para este tipo de situaciones. – pensó Keitarou algo preocupado y sorprendido.

Keitarou se cambio y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar, cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la cocina el escucho unos gemidos que provenían del cuarto de Motoko.

- ¿Esa es la voz de Motoko, estará enferma? – pensó Keitarou mirando al cuarto de la guerrera.

El joven estaba preocupado por Motoko, pero sabía que si la pelinegra lo veía en su cuarto lo mataría en un instante. Sin embargo decidió dar un pequeño vistazo por la puerta que estaba entreabierta, al asomarse vio a la chica totalmente desnuda acariciándose su vagina y sin siquiera respirar siguió mirando como la pelinegra acariciaba sus voluminosos pechos blanquitos y redondos mientras que seguía acariciándose su entrepierna la cual estaba cubierta de unos pequeños bellos de color negro.

- No puedo creerlo. – pensó Keitarou muy sorprendido. – ¿Que rayos esta pasando este día?

Keitarou sentía como su pene volvía a tomar fuerzas después de la visita de la chica rubia pero sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado así que se aparto de la puerta y empezó a buscar a Kaolla por toda la posada.

- Debo encontrarla para preguntarle por que me hizo eso, ¿Que le estará pasando por la mente a esa niña para haber hecho eso? - pensó Keitarou muy confundido. Sabia que la joven inventora era extraña a su manera pero lo que paso hace unos minutos no encajaba con la imagen que él tenia de ella.

Cuando llego a la cocina encontró a Kaolla haciendo el desayuno, ella llevaba puesto su típico uniforme de colegiala pero al parecer este le quedaba muy corto ya que su falda dejaba al descubierto la silueta de sus redonditas y morenas nalguitas que se contoneaban de un lado a otro mientras ella hacia el desayuno.

Keitarou seguía estimulado por el recuerdo de Motoko y al ver a la rubia no podía evitar excitarse cada vez más, el se le acerco para hablarle sobre lo que sucedió en la mañana pero en ese momento entro la guerrera sacando su espada y lo golpeo, el fue a dar contra la pared.

- ¿Qué intentabas hacer Urashima? – dijo Motoko guardando su espada (Ni siquiera yo se como se cambio tan rápido ni mucho menos como supo a donde ir).

Kaolla se acerco al casi inconsciente Keitarou y lo intentaba despertar mientras que disimuladamente rozaba sus rodillas sobre su pene el cual se resaltaba en el pantalón como un enorme bulto.

El joven preocupado de que la pelinegra se diera cuenta de lo que hacía la rubia se aparto de ella.

- Motoko voy a lavar los baños. – dijo Keitarou dirigiéndose al patio a gran velocidad.

De camino al patio trasero Keitarou vio a Shinobu quien se encontraba sobre una escalera limpiando las repisas del closet de su cuarto, el joven entro para hablar con ella sobre Kaolla. Quizás ella pueda comentarle si vio algún comportamiento raro en la rubia últimamente. Pero antes de que este dijera una sola palabra la joven lo vio.

- Su, superior podría sujetar la escalera para que no me caiga. – dijo Shinobu un poco nerviosa al ver a su amado.

Ella al igual que Kaolla llevaba puesto su uniforme del colegio, cuando Keitarou se acerco a sujetar la escalera noto que Shinobu tenía unas blancas y enormes nalguitas, esto le impresiono bastante ya que nunca lo había notado sobre todo porque ella era muy joven todavía, las voluminosas nalguitas de la chica empezaron a contonearse de un lado al otro.

Keitarou hipnotizado por este movimiento inconscientemente alzó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar las nalguitas de la chica quien al sentir las caricias de el sobre sus infantiles bragas quedo paralizada, su cuerpo se endurecida cada vez más a medida que el joven acercaba su mano a su juvenil vagina.

- ¿Qué, que esta haciendo superior? – dijo Shinobu en un leve susurro.

Ella intento gritar pero el corrió su mano y empezó a masajear su pequeña y virginal entrepierna, la chica sentía como sus fuerzas se desvanecían en la nueva sensación de placer, el frotaba sus largos dedos sobre la remarcada vagina de la pequeña estudiante la cual empezaba a humedecerse cada vez más.

Keitarou estaba extasiado así que alzó su otra mano y suavemente comenzó a correr la braguita de Shinobu a un lado dejando expuesto el apretadito culito de esta, ella se preocupo un poco al sentir los dedos de el muy cerca de su culito y antes de que esta pudiera decir algo el joven empezó a introducir uno de sus gruesos dedos en su juvenil culito.

- ¿Que, que es esto, mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo me arde, siento que me quemo, pero, tengo miedo, quiero decirle al superior que esto me da mucha pena pero no puedo, esto me esta empezando a gustar. – pensó Shinobu muy nerviosa y apenada.

La chica se sujeto fuertemente de la escalera mientras que de su boca emergían uno que otro gemido de placer, esto excitaba mucho al joven lo cual provoco que este decidiera introducir dos de sus dedos en la juvenil vagina de la joven quien al sentir como aquellos gruesos dedos entraban en su entrepierna no pudo evitar el comenzar a emitir unos leves gritos.

Keitarou asustado de que Motoko se enterara se detuvo.

- Shinobu baja de la escalera. – dijo Keitarou muy serio.

Esta asustada y excitada lo obedeció mientras el se sentó sobre la cama.

- ¿Te gusto? – dijo Keitarou un poco nervioso.

- Si, si, me gusto mucho. – dijo Shinobu muy apenada.

El joven la miro con una mirada lujuriosa.

- ¿Te gustaría continuar? – dijo Keitarou muy tranquilo.

Ella acepto con la cabeza.

- Por favor superior con, continué. – dijo Shinobu muy nerviosa.

Keitarou tomo por el rostro a la inocente jovencita y la beso, ella estaba muy feliz de por fin poder probar los labios de su amado y correspondió el beso, a cada momento el beso se hacia mas y mas apasionado, al fin se separaron por que les faltaba el aire.

El cerró la puerta del cuarto y regreso a la cama, ella se le acerco y el la inclino frente a él mientras se sacaba su erecto pene del pantalón, la chica nunca había visto un pene, ella estaba muy sorprendida y asustada por su enorme tamaño.

Keitarou por su parte tomo la cabeza de la joven y comenzó a acercarla a su pene, los labios de Shinobu chocaron con el palpitante miembro pero era obvio que ella no sabía que hacer, el sabia de la inocencia de la chica.

- Imagina que es un caramelo pero no lo muerdas. – dijo Keitarou bastante excitado.

Ella saco su lengua y empezó a lamer la punta del pene de Keitarou, en realidad lo hacía muy bien.

- Abre la boca. – dijo Keitarou entre gemidos.

En cuanto esta lo hizo el introdujo todo su pene en ella, la chica intento apartarse pero el joven la sujeto por la cabeza impulsándola hacía adelante y hacia atrás hasta tal punto que su miembro palpitante estaba casi por completo dentro de su boca.

- Que bien se siente. – pensó Keitarou mientras seguía introduciendo su miembro dentro de la boca de la chica, cada vez el lo hacia mas rápido hasta que no pudo soportar mas y un enorme torrente de semen empezó a llenar la pequeña boca de Shinobu quien lo trago por completo.

Keitarou levanto a la chica y la coloco sobre la cama, luego levanto su falda lentamente, le quito su ropa interior al igual que la falda y empezó a lamer la infantil vagina de esta la cual no tenía ni un solo bello y era muy pequeña, la gruesa lengua del joven apenas podía entrar en ella así que decidió lamerla para lubricarla lo suficiente.

- ¿Qué es esto?, mi cuerpo me arde pero me gusta mucho este calor. – pensó Shinobu al sentir la lengua de el entrando en ella.

Shinobu se sujetaba fuertemente de las sabanas de su cama al sentir como la lengua de Keitarou masajeaba su pequeña entrepierna sin embargo ella no imaginaba lo que le esperaba, el coloco la punta de su pene en la vagina, la chica estaba asustada ya que nunca había tenido sexo pero había escuchado que la primera vez era un poco doloroso.

- Su, superior por favor tenga cuidado. – dijo Shinobu un poco asustada.

Este no respondió ya que se encontraba entretenido con la blusa de la chica, la quito y vio el cuerpo de ella completamente desnudo, sus pechos no estaban totalmente formados pero sus pezones rosaditos se encontraban muy erectos y endurecidos.

Keitarou comenzó a pellizcar uno de los pezones mientras que con su otra mano tapaba la boca de Shinobu ya que esta había comenzado a gemir con mucha fuerza, se detuvo un momento y de un golpe penetro la juvenil vagina.

- Duele. – pensó Shinobu al tener todo el pene de Keitarou en su interior.

Ella se retorcía de dolor y un pequeño hilito de sangre salía de su entrepierna, sintió un profundo dolor pero después de un rato sus movimientos se volvieron más dóciles dejándose llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

- ¿Que, que es, que esta sensación? – pensó Shinobu gimiendo del placer.

- Que increíble, no puedo creer que en verdad este haciendo esto. – pensó Keitarou muy pero muy excitado.

Sin embargo la apretada entrepierna era demasiado para el y lo mismo pasaba con ella y así sin soportarlo más se corrieron, mientras ella recuperaba el aliento el se levanto y le dio la vuelta a la chica y lentamente comenzó a lamer las enormes y suaves nalguitas, ella estaba muy cansada pero cuando sintió la lengua del joven lamer su culito tan profundamente comenzó a asustarse. Luego coloco su pene sobre estas y sutilmente empezó a nalguearlas con este,

- Su, superior espere ese es mi. – dijo Shinobu muy asustada pero se callo al notar como el pene del joven se abría campo en su culito.

Ella mordió la almohada mientras que el pene de Keitarou se introducía por completo, el comenzó a penetrarla con mucha fuerza.

- Dios, que sensación, no puedo creer lo bien que se siente esto, es tan apretado y tan estrecho, creo que voy a volverme loco. – pensó Keitarou y siguió penetrando con todas sus fuerzas a la joven quien gemía con todas sus fuerzas aunque sus gemidos estaban siendo sofocados por la almohada que mordía.

Siguió así por un tiempo pero el apretadito culo de Shinobu estaba muy caliente y el termino por correrse en este, ella también se corrió y de una forma tan violenta que cayo dormida del cansancio.

Keitarou la tapo con una de sus sabanas y se fue a su habitación antes de que Motoko lo viera allí y lo matara o lo castrara por lo que había hecho. En el resto del día Shinobu no quiso salir de la habitación al igual que el joven de la suya.

Esa noche el joven salio de la habitación y se dirigió a buscar a Kaolla al pasar por la sala noto que esta se encontraba dormida en el sofá, Keitarou se acerco y vio como ella se veía diferente, mayor, su infantil cuerpo había desaparecido y un exuberante cuerpo había tomado su lugar, la morena piel de la rubia se veía más brillante que nunca, el noto que su blusa se hallaba desabrochaba y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sostén lo cual dejaba al descubierto dos enormes pechos morenos y más grandes que los de Motoko.

Era increíble que una niña como Kaolla tuviera un cuerpo como ese, sus pezones eran oscuros de gran tamaño, además eran muy redonditos y puntiagudos, Keitarou entonces recordó la vez en que ella se había transformado en una bella mujer pero aún así esto era muy extraño.

Se asomo a la ventana y vio la luna roja.

- Ya entiendo, es por eso que esta así. – pensó Keitarou un poco mas tranquilo y se acerco a la joven.

Cuando el joven estuvo muy cerca de ella clavo su vista en los enormes senos de la chica, el siguió observando los gigantescos pechos de la rubia y sin pensarlo decidió mirar un poco más, así que deslizo su mano a la corta falda de la chica y lentamente empezó a levantarla, en ese momento Kaolla se dio la vuelta y Keitarou asustado jalo la mano arrancando la falda, esta seguía dormida como si nada hubiera sucedido.

El joven quedo asombrado al ver las morenas y redonditas nalguitas de la morena, ella llevaba una pequeña y delicada tanga que resaltaba sus enormes nalguitas, el no podía soportar más y decidió acariciarlas, el joven deslizaba su mano con delicadeza sobre las redonditas nalgas de la chica para que esta no se despertara pero al parecer Kaolla estaba un poco inquieta y de pronto giro de nuevo, esta vez al parecer las caricias de Keitarou le habían excitado y sus pechos se habían abultado, sus pezones estaban enormes y el sin desaprovechar coloco una de sus manos sobre el enorme pecho de la rubia y con la otra acercaba su erecto pene a los labios de esta.

Kaolla al sentir el pene de Keitarou en sus labios inconscientemente empezó a lamerlo como si fuera un caramelo, luego el se lo introdujo en la boca y esta le succionaba con fuerza mientras tanto el le sujetaba uno de sus deliciosos pezones, el estaba ya muy excitado, la rubia por su parte comenzaba a disfrutar de su caramelo en su sueño por lo tanto empezó a chupar y succionar con más fuerza y el no podía detenerse, en ese momento la chica se despertó aterrorizada de ver el pene de Keitarou en su boca.

- ¿Que es esto? – pensó Kaolla muy asustada por la impresión.

Ella saco el pene de su boca e intento cubrir su exuberante cuerpo desnudo, Kaolla intento gritar pero el se abalanzo contra ella y le coloco le falda rota como una mordaza, ella intentaba zafarse pero el agarro su cinturón y le amarro las manos.

Kaolla quería gritar pero no podía sin embargo Motoko y Shinobu al parecer si habían escuchado algo, la pequeña inmediatamente se encaminó al cuarto de la guerrera en donde esta se hallaba aparentemente dormida, la joven no quiso despertarla y se dirigió a la sala, mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo observar a un hombre desnudo y esto la asusto, sigilosamente se acerco y vio excitada como Keitarou se deleitaba con la chica rubia.

La chica no dijo nada y siguió observando mientras se acariciaba sus pequeños pechos mientras tanto el joven se divertía lamiendo y mordisqueando los pechos de Kaolla al tiempo que jugueteaba con la infantil vagina de la morena, aunque su cuerpo se veía como el de una mujer adulta su entrepierna parecía la de una inocente jovencita.

El coloco su rostro en la vagina de ella y la empezó a lamer, poco a poco comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro de su entrepierna mientras la princesa solo podía gemir, la chica recordó como ella esa mañana se levanto y fue hasta el cuarto de el y le empezó a lamer el pene, pero ahora que lo pensaba no sabia por que lo había hecho. La idea le había aparecido de repente sin ningún motivo ni bien se despertó y le pareció divertida. Pero entonces por que ahora se resistía tanto si esa mañana fue ella la que comenzó con todo eso.

El joven entonces tomo su pene y lentamente empezó a introducirlo en la apretada vagina de esta.

Esta intentaba gritar pero no podía, Keitarou alzo a la chica y de un golpe la sentó en su pene, algunas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la morena cuando el entro completamente en ella invadiendo todo su interior, luego el se acostó en el sofá con ella encima de él, los redondos pechos de está se movían al ritmo de las penetraciones chocando de vez en cuando con el rostro del joven.

- ¿Qué es esto?, es increíble, no puedo creer lo bien que se siente. – pensó Kaolla al sentir cada embestida del joven.

El libero de todas sus ataduras a la chica que ahora se encontraba tan excitada que siguió el ritmo y empezó a besar al joven, luego comenzó a moverse más rápido y mas fuerte, luego de un par de minutos ambos llegaron al clímax.

La chica se quito encima de el y apoyando sus manos en el sofá se puso en cuatro, el aun mas excitado por la vista que tenia frente a el lamió con ansias ese culito que lo invitaba a que entrara en el, lo lubrico hasta que creyó que era suficiente. Lentamente introdujo poco a poco su pene dentro del apretado culito de la rubia, luego comenzó a moverse despacio pero a cada momento aumentaba la velocidad, el la tomo por los pechos apretándolos con gran fuerza y la jalo hacia el.

- OH Dios, no es como el de Shinobu pero es maravilloso, me encanta. – pensó Keitarou al borde del éxtasis.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al clímax. Kaolla cayo rendida sobre Keitarou que se levanto y la coloco boca abajo en el sofá. Fue en ese momento que Shinobu salió de su escondite completamente desnuda y se acerco a la morena y lamió todas sus nalguitas mientras introducía toda su cara para alcanzar con su lengua la dulce vagina.

Keitarou no salía de su asombro.

¿Por qué la tierna y siempre tímida Shinobu estaba haciendo eso? Luego recordó lo que había ocurrido en el cuarto de la pequeña cocinera y lo pensó mejor. Quizás esa no era la única pregunta que tenia que hacerse. Realmente no entendía nada de lo que había pasado en este día. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que estaba cansado. Decidió que seria una buena idea descansar un rato en el sofá mientras observa a las chicas en acción.

Shinobu le dio la vuelta a la rubia quien estaba muy cansada y no podía forcejear ante la manera frenética con que la chica lamía su vagina mientras que apretaba con fuerza sus redondos y morenos pechos, esta tuvo un último orgasmo y la pequeña bebió todos sus fluidos.

En ese momento Motoko bajo las escaleras y miro a las dos jóvenes desnudas sobre el sofá, la pelinegra se asusto mucho y no se percato que Keitarou se encontraba detrás de ella listo para la acción.

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, agradezco a todos aquellos que dejen reviews por que esto me motiva a seguir adelante con esto, sin mas que agregar nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, si tienen algún comentario, duda, queja y sugerencia no duden en hacerla.**


	2. Pasiones desenfrenadas

**Quiero agradecer a taichimaster por su ayuda con el fic, a mi amigo El Ángel de la oscuridad por que el me esta ayudando a terminar esta historia que por razones de tiempo no voy a poder continuar pero que de ahora en adelante el va a seguir, a Shion no aries y a Beastboy12325 por sus reviews y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Pasiones desenfrenadas.**

Ella se encontraba acostada en su cama descansando. No era que estuviera cansada, de hecho aun era un poco temprano para dormirse. Era que simplemente se sentía frustrada.

Este parecía uno de esos días en que a uno todo le sale mal. Como si fuera una maldición desde la mañana y durante todo el día sus prácticas con la espada han ido de mal en peor.

- Si desde la mañana. – pensó Motoko muy molesta.

Su rutina normal era levantarse muy temprano, meditar un poco y comenzar con los ejercicios de calentamiento para entrenar hasta la hora del desayuno. Pero esta mañana comenzó muuuuy diferente.

No es que ella no disfrute de los placeres de la autosatisfacción o masturbarse (aunque a ella no le guste usar esta última palabra). Ya hacia un tiempo que había aceptado que ese era un acto normal y sano para las chicas de su edad. Pero nunca lo había hecho a la mañana, ni mucho menos en vez de su entrenamiento.

Esta mañana antes de despertarse ella había tenido un sueño con Keitarou. Un sueño bastante subido de tono hay que aclarar. Y una vez despierta por más que quiso no pudo levantarse de la cama. No sin antes calmar la enorme excitación que tenia.

Después ella quiso entrenar, pero su mente no dejaba de repasar las imágenes del sueño. Por mas que lo intento todo no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa. Frustrada decidió ir a su cama y meditar sobre lo que le estaba pasando y así duro todo el día.

Tan concentrada estaba que a altas horas de la noche que apenas y oyó un ruido proveniente de la sala. Ni siquiera sintió los pasos de una persona que se paro frente en su puerta para luego dirigirse a la sala. Cuando al fin logro reaccionar ya tenia tiempo de haber pasado todo eso así que se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo y salio rápido de su habitación para ver que pasaba.

Al llegar a la sala lo que vio hizo más que sorprenderla.

- ¿Pero que esta rayos esta pasando? – pensó Motoko completamente paralizada.

Frente a ella estaba la tierna Shinobu, completamente desnuda, y encima de una mujer extranjera, igualmente desnuda de piel oscura que de algún modo le parecía familiar.

- Mmm, Kaolla. – dijo Shinobu antes de darle un profundo beso en la boca.

Los ojos de Motoko estaban abiertos como platos. Kaolla no solo se había convertido en adulta sino que disfrutaba de placeres bastante adultos con Shinobu. La mente de Motoko daba vueltas sin entender lo que ahí sucedía. Sabia que las dos colegialas eran buenas amigas, pero esto ya era demasiado

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? – pensó Motoko muy confundida ya que era incapaz de comprender lo que veía.

La respuesta la obtuvo al fijar su vista en el otro sillón de la sala. Ahí se encontraba el flamante casero de la posada Hinata, desnudo y con una erección de campeonato mirando el espectáculo que daban las apasionadas amigas pero que ahora la miraba a ella con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

- ¡¡¡¡¡URASHIMA!!!!! – Grito Motoko con una furia nunca antes vista.

El grito congelo a todos los que estaban en la sala. Shinobu y Kaolla se voltearon asustadas para ver a Motoko totalmente furiosa desenvainando su espada. Keitarou la miraba pálido, completamente petrificado. Estaba tan asustado que se habría orinado ahí mismo si no hubiera ido al baño antes de encontrarse con Kaolla adulta.

- Eres un maldito pervertido, como te atreves a meter a Shinobu y a Su en tus perversiones, ¡¡¡MUERE SABANDIJA!!! – dijo Motoko mientras lanzaba un poderoso ataque de ki hacia Keitarou, pero para sorpresa de todos este se tropieza en un costado del sillón y lo esquiva.

Motoko vuelve a lanzar otro ataque con más fuerza. Pero este pasa al lado de Keitarou, que ahora ni siquiera había podido reaccionar.

- Maldición, falle otra vez. – pensó Motoko con frustración. – ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando hoy?

Primero no logro concentrarse en sus practicas matutinas de Kendo, luego Su y Shinobu le muestran la mas ardiente escena que ella halla visto y para colmo de males ni siquiera puede atinarle un ataque al pervertido de Urashima.

Totalmente harta de todo lo que paso este día Motoko levanta su espada juntando cantidades sin precedentes de ki.

- Esta vez no vas a tener más suerte. – dijo Motoko dispuesta a mandar al infierno al joven.

Shinobu y Kaolla que ya había recuperado fuerzas vieron la escena, el joven quedo contra la pared mientras la guerrera se preparaba para atacarlo.

- ¡Urashima, eres un maldito pervertido, prepárate a morir! – dijo Motoko totalmente furiosa.

- ¡No! – dijo Shinobu poniéndose enfrente de el para protegerlo.

La pelinegra detuvo rápidamente su ataque para no dañar a la pequeña cocinera.

- Shinobu ¿Qué haces?, quítate inmediatamente. – dijo Motoko muy molesta.

Mientras la guerrera estaba tratando de quitar a la pequeña de la mitad esta Kaolla se acerca por detrás de ella y de un rápido movimiento agarra por el brazo a Motoko y la tira al suelo.

- ¿Qué haces Kaolla? – dijo Motoko muy confundida y sorprendida.

- Evitando que le hagas daño. – dijo Kaolla sonriendo maliciosamente.

Motoko intento levantarse pero la rubia rápidamente la tomo del rostro y la beso en los labios, la guerrera estaba totalmente paralizada ante este acto, intento liberarse pero Kaolla la rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello aumentando la intensidad del beso, poco a poco terminaron en el suelo y Motoko sentía como si las fuerzas la abandonaran y ya no podía forcejear mucho mientras inconcientemente empezaba a corresponder el beso.

Shinobu y Keitarou veían la escena desde lejos y poco a poco se excitaban ante ese espectáculo, la pequeña no soporto más y ante la sorpresa del joven se dirigió hacia las dos chicas, Kaolla abandono los labios de la pelinegra y empezó a besar su cuello.

- Kaolla, po, por favor de, detente. – dijo Motoko un poco agitada.

La guerrera vio a la pequeña enfrente de ella mirándola.

- Shi, Shinobu, por favor ayúdame. – dijo Motoko aun mas agitada.

La pequeña peliazul se arrodillo y acerco su rostro al de la pelinegra.

- Shi, Shinobu espera que ha. – dijo Motoko pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la pequeña sello sus labios con los suyos.

Mientras la peliazul besaba apasionadamente a la guerrera la rubia bajaba lentamente besando el cuello de la pelinegra mientras le quitaba la parte superior del traje, la prenda fue arrebatada por completo a pesar de los esfuerzos de su propietaria, los grandes pechos de Motoko quedaron libres ya que como salio tan rápido no tubo tiempo para ponerse los vendajes que siempre usa (A esa hora estaba durmiendo y tenia puesta la pijama, al escuchar los ruidos se puso su ropa de Kendo pero no se puso las vendas a falta de tiempo) .

La guerrera trato de liberarse usando las pocas energías que le quedaban pero estas se fueron al sentir como los labios de la extranjera besaban lentamente unos de sus senos mientras el otro era acariciado suavemente, la peliazul dejo los labios de la guerrera y se dirigió al seno que estaba siendo masajeado y apartando la mano de la rubia procedió a besarlo apasionadamente.

- De, deténganse, por fa, por favor, se, se los, se los suplico. – dijo Motoko entre los gemidos que empezaban a salir de sus labios.

Keitarou veía toda la escena desde su lugar y a cada momento se excitaba más y más, lentamente se fue acercando al grupo mientras las veía, Kaolla hábilmente se deshizo de la parte inferior del vestido de la pelinegra junto con sus pantaletas dejando a esta solo con sus medias y sandalias.

Shinobu se acomodo para besar los senos de Motoko mientras la acariciaba frenéticamente y esta Kaolla abría con fuerzas las piernas de la guerrera para poder ver su vagina.

- No, no lo ha. – dijo Motoko pero se quedo callada al sentir la lengua de la extranjera en esa zona.

La pelinegra por más que intentara resistirse empezaba a sentir placer y esto se manifestaba en varios gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, Keitarou que ya estaba al lado de las tres jóvenes se arrodillo quedando justo al lado de Kaolla, esta al verle noto sus intenciones y se movió un poco, el acerco su rostro a la entrepierna de la guerrera y la beso suavemente.

Motoko abrió un poco sus ojos al sentir como alguien mas la tocaba y al darse cuenta de que se trataba de el intento una vez más soltarse pero fue inútil.

- Urashima, no, no te atrevas a hacerme algo, si lo haces te juro que. – dijo Motoko pero se callo de golpe cuando el joven empezó a besar con mas fuerzas la vagina de la chica que ya estaba muy excitada.

Keitarou se preparaba para penetrarla en eso Kaolla acerco su rostro al miembro del chico y comenzó a lamerlo para lubricarlo un poco.

La extranjera metía todo el miembro del chico en su boca bañándolo en su saliva, luego se movió y se coloco sobre la cara de Motoko agarrando sus brazos, Shinobu se levanto de encima de la guerrera y se hizo aun lado, la pelinegra cerro con fuerzas las piernas pero Keitarou las abrió y empezó a introducir su pene dentro de ella.

- No, no lo hagas por favor, Urashima no lo ha. – dijo Motoko pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sintió como el entraba en ella.

Motoko dio un gran gemido mientras el comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella, Motoko sentía un terrible dolor en su interior con cada embestida de el, las dos chicas se colocaron cada una a un lado de la pelinegra y empezaron a besar sus pechos.

- Por favor que se detengan, yo no quiero, esto no me gusta, sin embargo esto se esta empezando a sentir bien. – pensó Motoko a medida que el aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

- Esto es increíble, no imaginaba que dentro de ella fuera tan calido, es tan estrecho su interior, es aun más apretado que la de Shinobu, de seguro su entrenamiento hace que sea así, Dios, que bien se siente esto. – pensó Keitarou muy excitado.

Kaolla y Shinobu se alejaron un poco de la guerrera al ver como el chico se inclinaba hacia ella, el acerco su rostro al de ella y la beso en los labios mientras le acariciaba los senos, Motoko estaba tan excitada que lo rodeo con brazos y piernas aumentado la velocidad mientras correspondía apasionadamente al beso.

Keitarou se soltó del agarre de la chica e inclinándose hacia atrás aumento aun más la fuerza de sus movimientos mientras ella gemía a más no poder, las dos chicas se acercaron a la pareja, la peliazul beso al chico mientras la rubia hacia lo mismo con la pelinegra a la vez que le acariciaba los senos.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que Motoko llegara al clímax, Keitarou saco su pene de la vagina y Shinobu empezó a lamerlo para limpiarlo, Kaolla entre tanto le dio vuelta a la guerrera y levanto un poco su culo para que el joven la penetrara por ahí, la rubia comenzó a lamer el apretadito culito de la guerrera lubricándolo bien mientras la peliazul succionaba con fuerza el pene del chico.

- Kaolla es, espera, ese es, ese es mi, mi. – dijo Motoko mientras varios gemidos salían de sus labios.

Las dos chicas se hicieron aun lado mientras el se le acercaba por detrás y lentamente introducía su pene dentro del culito de la pelinegra, mientras esto pasaba Shinobu se acerco a la pareja y como pudo se coloco debajo de Motoko con su cabeza justo debajo de la entrepierna de la guerrera, desde allí podía ver claramente el miembro del joven entrando cada vez mas rápido dentro del culo de esta.

- Ah, que es esto, mi cuerpo me tiembla, mis fuerzas se van, me estoy volviendo loca. – pensó Motoko mientras el joven seguía moviéndose en su interior.

La pequeña empezó a lamer la entrepierna de la pelinegra mientras se llevaba una mano a su propia entrepierna y se introducía dos dedos en ella, la rubia no se quería quedar sin acción y colocándose enfrente de Motoko la beso silenciando los ya fuertes gemidos de placer que esta daba mientras se acariciaba su entrepierna.

La pelinegra estaba que no cabía del placer y estaba que se volvía loca a causa de el, Keitarou saco su miembro del culo de la guerrera y lo metió en la boca de la pequeña para que esta lo humedeciera con su saliva, y luego volvió a clavarlo dentro del increíblemente apretadito culito de la pelinegra.

Así siguieron un par de minutos hasta que Keitarou se separo de Motoko quien estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo al igual que las otras dos chicas.

- Ya no aguanto más. – dijo Keitarou al borde del éxtasis.

Al escuchar estas palabras las tres chicas se separaron y la pelinegra se lanzo contra el joven y empezó a succionar el miembro lo mas fuerte que pudo mientras las otras dos la acariciaban y lo mismo hacían con el, el joven se alejo un poco y un potente chorro de semen les cayo a las tres, Keitarou cayo cansado al piso mientras entre las tres se limpiaban el semen con sus labios y llegaban al orgasmo, luego se acomodaron al lado del joven.

Cada uno de ellos estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y no hacían nada ni siquiera se miraban entre si, solo estaba allí acostados en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

- No puedo creerlo, hice el amor con Shinobu, con Su y con Motoko. – pensó Keitarou recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en el día incluyendo ese extraño sueño.

- Al fin, al fin el superior me hizo suya, soy muy feliz. – pensó Shinobu muy pero muy feliz.

- Increíble, nunca imagine que Keitarou fuera tan bueno. – pensó Kaolla muy tranquila.

- No puedo creer que ese idiota de Urashima me hiciera esto, la verdad lo disfrute mucho, esto es mucho mejor que hacerlo sola. – pensó Motoko sonriendo.

Así cada uno concentrado en sus pensamientos y con el cansancio que tenían quedaron profundamente dormidos, a la mañana siguiente Keitarou se levanto y vio a las tres chicas aun dormidas, noto que la rubia había vuelto a su edad original y después de salir de su sorpresa fue al baño que el usa a darse un buen baño, a pesar de que intento no hacer ningún ruido Kaolla se despertó y lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta.

El joven entro en el baño y se disponía a lavarse cuando una mano en su espalda lo sorprendió.

- ¿Te ayudo? – dijo Kaolla con un tono bastante sugestivo.

El joven vio a la chica aun desnuda y solo asintió con la cabeza, el agua caía por el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes mientras se bañaban.

- ¿Quieres que te lave la espalda? – dijo Kaolla un poco nerviosa.

El se sentó en un banquillo mientras ella tomaba un trapo y lo enjuagaba en agua de jabón para limpiar la espalda, la chica empezó a pasar el trapo suavemente sobre la espalda del joven, luego de varios minutos enjuago el trapo y se lo puso en sus pequeños senos enjabonándolos bien, Keitarou sintió como ella le pasaba los pechos por su espalda.

La joven frotaba sus pechos contra la espalda del joven que empezaba a excitarse, luego se levanto y se puso frente a el, ella arrodillándose en el suelo lo beso y empezó a masajear el pene del chico que cada vez se hacia mas grande, llego hasta el miembro y lo introdujo en su boca para succionarlo con gran fuerza.

Ella saco el pene del chico de su boca y lo miro.

- Ayer me hiciste tuya con mi cuerpo adulto, ahora quiero que me lo hagas con mi cuerpo normal. – dijo Kaolla muy sonrojada.

La rubia volvió a meter el pene a su boca y jugaba con el con su lengua, Keitarou agarro de la cabeza a la morena y la movía de atrás hacia delante y viceversa, la chica se levanto y se sentó sobre las piernas de el mientras el pene del chico iba entrando en ella, Kaolla se sujeto del cuello del joven mientras esta la comenzaba a mover de arriba hacia abajo mientras su miembro invadía el interior de la chica inundándola de un placer indescriptible.

- Más, más, más. – dijo Kaolla mientras era penetrada cada vez mas rápido y fuerte.

El la coloco en el piso y siguió moviéndose dentro de ella con aun más fuerza, salio de ella e inmediatamente le dio la vuelta, le empezó a lamer el culo y tomando su miembro lo introdujo lentamente en ella, Kaolla se puso en cuatro y el introdujo todo su miembro en su interior y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y con mayor fuerza.

- Con este cuerpo lo tiene más estrecho que como lo tenía ayer. – dijo Keitarou aumentando la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas.

Luego ambos llegaron al clímax y esta Kaolla cayó al piso muy cansada y luego se quedo dormida, el se termino de lavar y la lavo a ella también, cada uno se fue a su habitación y las otras chicas ya habían despertado y se iban a bañar, mas tarde todos estaban comiendo muy felices mientras Shinobu le daba de comer a Keitarou.

Al terminar de comer tocaron la puerta y esta Kaolla fue a ver quien era, luego regreso con un paquete.

- Keitarou, es un paquete para Mutsumi. – dijo Kaolla mirando al chico.

- Ella debe estar con mi tía Haruka, yo se lo llevo. – dijo Keitarou levantándose de la silla.

El tomo el paquete y se lo fue a llevar a la chica de cabellos castaños y de grandes pechos, cuando estaba llegando al comedor de la tía vio como esta se iba y dejaba a Mutsumi sola.

**Espero que a todos les haya gustado este capitulo, si les gusta o no dejen reviews para saber su opinión, cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia y comentario es bienvenido.**


	3. Algo mas que sexo

**Deseo agradecer a todos los que leen este nada normal fic, quiero agradecerle a mi gran amigo El ángel de la oscuridad por su gran ayuda para este fic y lo mismo va para taichimaster, de igual manera agradezco a Sumeragi-chan, a Fernando-Urashima, Kei-Kun y a Shion no Aries por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior.**

**Algo más que sexo.**

Sin prestarle mucha atención al hecho de que su tía se iba el continuo con su camino para entregarle el paquete a la chica de Okinawa, al llegar vio a Mutsumi cerrando la tienda y en su cabeza estaba Tama dormida.

- Así que aquí estaba Tama, por eso no la había visto desde ayer. – pensó Keitarou al ver la tortuga.

El joven dirigió su mirada a la chica la cual vestía un uniforme de sirvienta muy elegante.

- Es mi imaginación o ella cada vez esta más hermosa. – pensó Keitarou un poco sonrojado e inmediatamente su mente lo hizo recordar todo lo sucedido entre el y las tres chicas.

Moviendo un poco su cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su cabeza se acerco a la chica.

- Hola. – dijo Keitarou cuando estaba casi a su lado.

Mutsumi volteo al escuchar esa voz.

- Ara, ara Kei-Kun, hace tiempo que no te veo. – dijo Mutsumi muy alegre.

- Es que pasaron muchas cosas. – dijo Keitarou un poco sonrojado.

- OH, eso quiere decir que. – dijo Mutsumi muy seria.

- ¿Que quieres decir? – dijo Keitarou algo preocupado.

- Que, que Naru ya acepto ser tu novia y han estado saliendo. – dijo Mutsumi de forma alegre y aplaudiendo enfrente suyo

El joven casi se cae al escuchar la pobre conclusión de Mutsumi.

- ¡Pero como va a ser posible si ella esta fuera de visitando a su familia! – dijo Keitarou un poco molesto.

- Es cierto, me olvide, je je je. – dijo Mutsumi sonriendo.

El pensó en Naru por un momento, sentía un poco de culpa por lo que había hecho, de algún modo la estaba traicionando. Aunque siendo sinceros ellos no eran novios ni parecido y a pesar de todas las cosas por las que pasaron todo seguía igual que siempre en un eterno ciclo de si, no, talvez.

Ella preferiría cortarse la lengua y dársela de comer a los perros antes que admitir abiertamente algún sentimiento hacia el. Si Naru se llegaba a enterar de lo que paso nunca mas le dirigiría la palabra o aun peor, le daría tal golpe que moriría de hambre antes de volver a tocar el suelo. La sola ideal o hizo temblar.

El joven vio el paquete y recordó el motivo de su visita.

- Te trajeron esto. – dijo Keitarou mostrándole el paquete a la hermosa chica.

Ella tomo el paquete y lo puso sobre la mesa e inmediatamente lo abrió, Tama se despertó y salio del edificio, de la caja Mutsumi saco varias sandias mientras el la miraba y una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza.

- Ese gusto por las sandias me parece muy extraño. – pensó Keitarou mirando a la joven que saltaba de alegría.

Keitarou se dio cuenta de que Mutsumi se iba a caer y se lanzo hacia ella para atraparla, al empezar a correr se tropezó y agarro a la chica en el aire y con ella en los brazos callo en el suelo dando algunas vueltas en el, cuando al fin se detuvieron ella se comenzó a despertar y lo vio sobre ella.

El por su parte se quedo frió al darse cuenta de la increíble posición en la que se encontraban, estaba sobe ella, tenia una de sus piernas entre las piernas de ella además que prácticamente la tenia acorralada y por si fuera poco una de sus manos estaba sobre uno de los nada pequeños senos de la chica.

Ella estaba tirada en el piso boca arriba y su falda se había subido un poco mostrando una parte de sus pantaletas y el contacto de la mano del joven sobre uno de sus senos mezclado con la intensa mirada que este le propinaba la estaba haciendo sentirse nerviosa.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos y poco a poco el se le fue acercando, lentamente la beso y ella no ofreció mucha resistencia a pesar de que ella tenia sus dudas pero simplemente no podía no a el, ella iba a corresponde al beso pero la imagen de Naru apareció en su mente y eso hizo que ella tratara de liberarse pero el comenzó a besarla mucho mas fuerte y ella no pudo resistirse mas.

Keitarou abandono los labios de la joven y fue deslizando los suyos por la mejilla de esta hasta que llego a su cuello.

- No, no puedo hacer esto, Naru lo ama no puedo traicionarla de esta forma pero yo también lo quiero, deseo demostrarle cuanto lo amo pero no debo. – pensó Mutsumi mientras el empezaba a desabrocharle su blusa.

La blusa estaba pegada al vestido así que el le quito la ropa dejándola solamente en ropa interior, ella trato de detenerlo pero el agarro una de sus manos y con la otra acaricio uno de sus senos.

- No, detente. – dijo Mutsumi en un leve susurro.

Sin escuchar la petición de la joven el movió el sostén de la chica dejando al descubierto uno de sus enormes senos, de inmediato el comenzó a besar el seno de la chica la cual ya había empezado a soltar varios gemidos, suavemente dirigió una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la chica y la fue acariciando suavemente mientras besaba uno de sus senos y acariciaba el otro.

Siguió bajando besando el cuerpo de la pelinegra saboreando su piel mientras quitaba la prenda inferior, subió sus manos y retiro el sostén dejándola totalmente desnuda (En realidad esta en medias y zapatos pero da igual), beso su ombligo y lentamente llego a su vagina, la fue besando suavemente y poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad.

Al cabo de unos segundos fue introduciendo su lengua dentro de la intimidad de la chica mientras ella apretaba sus manos y ojos sintiendo la forma en la que el saboreaba su entrepierna, el se separo de la joven y rápidamente se quito toda su ropa, se puso en posición para entrar en ella y la miro a los ojos, Keitarou se quedo perplejo al ver el rostro de Mutsumi, su cara reflejaba temor y no excitación y por si fuera poco varias lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – pensó Keitarou al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de violar a su compañera.

Se fue acostando sobre la chica mientras ella esperaba el momento con terror pero este nunca llego, noto el contacto de unos dedos sobre su rostro que limpiaban suavemente sus lagrimas, al abrir los ojos vio a Keitarou y noto como su mirada había cambiado, ya no era una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo sino una de ternura y cariño.

- Discúlpame. – dijo Keitarou abrazando a la chica.

Ella estaba totalmente paralizada por la repentina acción del chico.

- No se que fue lo que me paso, por favor discúlpame. – dijo Keitarou abrazándola con un poco mas de fuerza.

Ella aun no decía nada y solo trataba de mirar al joven pero este tenia su rostro hundido en el hombro de la chica.

El trato de levantarse pero ella coloco una de sus manos sobre su cuello impidiendo que se alejara.

- No te preocupes, yo quería que pasara, quizás no así pero de verdad deseo estar contigo Kei-Kun. – dijo Mutsumi algo nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

- Lo dices en serio. – dijo Keitarou muy sorprendido.

- Si, desde que éramos niños siempre quise estar contigo. – dijo Mutsumi muy apenada.

- ¿Por qué?, tu que eres tan hermosa, por que querrías estar con alguien como yo. – dijo Keitarou algo triste.

- No lo se. – dijo Mutsumi tomando el rostro del chico y atrayéndolo al suyo.

- Tú para mi vales mucho mas de lo que imaginas. – dijo Mutsumi uniendo tímidamente sus labios con los de el.

Al poco tiempo se separan y el la mira algo triste.

- Pero si yo soy muy torpe, siempre caigo sobre ustedes o termino viéndolas desnudas, mira lo que casi termino haciéndote. – dijo Keitarou muy triste y casi llorando.

- Porque siempre fuiste una persona muy buena, porque siempre me has hecho feliz. – dijo Mutsumi con mucha ternura.

Ella cerro los ojos y junto su frente con la de el.

- Todos cometemos errores, pero tú te preocupaste por mí y nada malo paso. – dijo Mutsumi sonriéndole.

- Mutsumi, yo, no soy tan bueno, antes de venir para acá, ayer yo. – dijo Keitarou muy nervioso.

El se separo un poco de la chica.

- Yo ataque así a Shinobu, a Kaolla, e incluso a Motoko, con ellas no fui capaz de detenerme, no quiero ni pensar que opinan de mí ahora. – dijo Keitarou quien ya no podía mantener la mirada en ella

- ¿Y como paso? – dijo Mutsumi a lo que el se sorprendió ya que en su voz no había reproche sino curiosidad.

- Todo empezó ayer a al mañana con Kaolla y. – dijo Keitarou el cual comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido.

No podía creer lo que estaba confesando y jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza de su persona mientras que Mutsumi escuchaba sin interrumpirlo.

- Probablemente me odien por lo que les hice, no merezco ser su casero, no merezco conocerlas ni tampoco tus palabras. – dijo Keitarou reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

El quiere levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí pero ella vuelve a detenerlo.

- Yo no creo que te odien. – dijo Mutsumi mirando a los ojos al chico.

- Pero si yo las forcé a, hacer cosas que jamás querían. – dijo Keitarou muy avergonzado.

- Acaso alguna de ellas te dicho eso. – dijo Mutsumi muy tranquila.

- Pero deben estar demasiado avergonzadas como para decírmelo. – dijo Keitarou desviando la mirada.

- Si ellas no hubieran querido no habría pasado algo como lo que ocurrió con Motoko, los cuatro hicieron eso porque en el fondo así lo querían, nadie fue obligado a nada. Estoy segura que ellas piensan lo mismo que yo. – dijo Mutsumi tomando al chico por el mentón y obligándolo a mirarla.

Keitarou no podía creer lo que Mutsumi le estaba diciendo, en vez de enojarse e insultarlo o golpearlo estaba ahí escuchando pacientemente como si estuviera confesándolo de sus pecados.

- Pero, a pesar de que le dije a Naru que la amo me atreví a hacerlo con las chicas, yo realmente soy un pervertido como ellas dicen. – dijo Keitarou muy avergonzado.

- Keitarou, todo tenemos nuestras dudas, y si tengo que ser sincera, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos jamás conseguí que ella te diera alguna respuesta definitiva a la confesión que le hiciste sobre tu amor hacia ella. – dijo Mutsumi tranquilamente

El solo podía mirarla con asombro por la ternura con la que ella le hablaba a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

- Se que es duro para ti pero realmente nunca tuvieron un noviazgo y la verdad yo ya no puedo hacer mas por unirlos, por eso. – dijo Mutsumi entrecerrando sus ojos.

Ella acerca sus labios a los de el y los besa con ternura.

- Pero yo también me acosté con ellas, como es que todavía quieres estar conmigo. – dijo Keitarou muy sorprendido.

- Porque te amo, además. – dijo Mutsumi sonrojándose un poco.

- ¿Si? – dijo Keitarou un poco confundido.

- Si ellas pudieron acostarse contigo entonces yo también tengo derecho. – dijo Mutsumi con una sonrisa nerviosa y con sus mejillas totalmente rojas.

Ambos se rieron un poco y el coloco una de sus manos sobre una de las mejillas de ella y la acaricio.

- No quiero hacerte daño. – dijo Keitarou un poco preocupado.

- Nunca lo harás. – dijo Mutsumi acercándose cada vez más hacía el joven.

Ella se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él desafiándolo.

Sus labios se rozaban con cada sutil movimiento que realizaban pero aún así ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dar el siguiente paso, se mantuvieron en la misma posición durante un minuto que a ambos les pareció una verdadera eternidad.

- Tus ojos son hermosos. – dijo Keitarou suavemente tratando de salir del hechizo en el que caía cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

Mutsumi sonrió con algo de timidez ante el comentario del joven y en ese mismo instante el acorto la casi nula distancia que existía entre ellos besándola al fin. Los labios de ambos se movían en perfecta armonía como si cada uno supiera lo que estaba pensando el otro, y fue así como lo que había comenzado como un tierno beso lentamente se fue pasando a ser uno verdaderamente apasionado. Keitarou sostenía el rostro de la joven con ambas manos, mientras que ella mantenía sus dos brazos enredados en su cuello.

Se separaron para tomar aire y sin abrir los ojos ambos volvieron a besarse de una manera aun mas apasionada, al separase jadeantes, el no perdió el tiempo y siguió su recorrido por el cuello de la chica, besando e incluso lamiendo su ardiente piel, sintiendo con satisfacción como ella suspiraba con cada una de sus caricias, incitándolo a seguir adelante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Keitarou volvió a fundirse en un ferviente beso, acercando su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo el exquisito placer que provocaba el roce de sus cuerpos. La joven comenzó a recorrer la espalda desnuda del chico acariciándola suavemente.

- Eres, hermosa. – dijo Keitarou admirando embobado la perfecta curvatura de sus pechos anhelando poder probarlos mientras agarraba de los brazos de la chica y colocándolos aun lado de su cabeza.

- No digas eso. – dijo Mutsumi avergonzada al ver como el mordía su labio inferior sin dejar de observarla.

Ella desvió su mirada sonriendo sutilmente, sus manos se encontraban a cada uno de los costados de su cabeza y permanecerían ahí hasta que el chico decidiera liberarla de su agarre, en esto estaba pensando cuando sintió como los labios de él rozaban sus desnudos pechos.

Ella cerró con fuerzas sus puños al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo con más fuerza. Keitarou besaba y acariciaba sus senos con una maestría asombrosa, de vez en cuando también los mordía un poco cosa que hacia Mutsumi suspirara con mas fuerza.

El chico se detuvo jadeante y separándose solo un poco observó el rostro de la joven, con cuidado acaricio su mejilla mientras le sonreía dulcemente. Mutsumi lo imito y llevo la mano que ahora tenía libre hasta el rostro del joven.

Cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, ambos supieron que el momento había llegado, ninguno de los dos podía ocultar ya este anhelante deseo.

El bajo besando todo el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a su entrepierna, el joven la beso apasionadamente mientras la joven daba varios gemidos, ella acariciaba la cabeza del chico.

Ella lo obligo a levantarse y se arrodillo frente a el, miro lentamente el pene del chico y lo toco un poco nerviosa.

- Avísame si te hago daño. – dijo Mutsumi muy nerviosa.

- Si. – dijo Keitarou mirándola.

Ella empieza a lamer de un lado el otro el miembro del chico, luego lo introduce en su boca con sumo cuidado y lo lame, hace esto por unos segundos y luego se le ocurre algo. Se levanta un poco y con sus senos empieza a acariciarlo.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Keitarou muy sorprendido.

- A los chicos les gusta esto ¿verdad? – dijo Mutsumi algo nerviosa y apenada.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Keitarou un poco confundido.

- Los pechos, esto les gusta. – dijo Mutsumi muy avergonzada por la intensa mirada del chico.

- Si. – dijo Keitarou sin poder creer lo que veía.

Esto es muy vergonzoso así que deja de mirarme así. – dijo Mutsumi muy apenada.

- Lo, lo siento. – dijo Keitarou pero en ese momento ella empezó a lamer la punta del miembro del chico sin dejar de acariciarlo con sus senos.

Ella se detuvo y se acostó nuevamente en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y extendiendo sus brazos invitándolo a ser uno con ella, con cuidado se acomodo sobre la joven y sin decir ni una palabra entro lentamente en ella. Mutsumi cerró con fuerza los ojos al sentirlo dentro de ella. Keitarou comenzó con movimientos sutiles y pausados, no quería dañarla, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? – dijo Mutsumi al sentir que el se había detenido.

- Te estoy haciendo daño. – dijo Keitarou muy afligido y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla.

- Keitarou. – dijo Mutsumi posando ambas manos sobre el rostro del chico obligándolo a que enfrentara su mirada.

- Yo estaré bien, no te detengas. – dijo Mutsumi aferrándose al cuerpo del chico.

Keitarou correspondió al abrazo de la joven, antes de decidirse a continuar, habían llegado demasiado lejos y ahora, debían terminar lo que habían comenzado, con sumo cuidado comenzó nuevamente a mover sus caderas a un ritmo lento y pausado, pero había una barrera que le molestaba y le impedía continuar. Cerrando los ojos y con un brusco movimiento logro al fin atravesarla, sintiendo como algo húmedo rozaba su hombro al mismo tiempo que la joven se aferraba con mucha más fuerza a su cuerpo.

Mientras esto pasaba Haruka que había olvidado unos papeles se devolvía a la cafetería.

- Como se me pudo olvidar el recibo. – dijo Haruka muy molesta.

Ella llego a la cafetería y entro sin hacer ruido, al ver a Keitarou y a Mutsumi se escondió para que no la vieran.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo Keitarou angustiado por las lágrimas que la joven había derramado.

- Lo siento, yo no quise. – dijo Keitarou muy preocupado.

- No te preocupes. – dijo Mutsumi abrazándolo nuevamente y acariciando sus cabellos.

Con algo de temor el chico nuevamente comenzó con los movimientos lentos y pausados, sintiendo como una extraña sensación comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, algo que nuca antes había sentido y de pronto sentía el impetuoso deseo de acelerar el ritmo.

A medida que el poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas, sentía como una desconocida y nueva sensación despertaba sus sentidos, era muy diferente a lo que había sentido con las demás, deseaba poder sentir aún más cerca a la joven.

- Keitarou. – dijo Mutsumi suspirando su nombre.

El chico parecía complacido al oír los profundos gemidos de la joven y a la vez aliviado de saber que ella había dejado de sentir dolor.

- Mutsu. – dijo Keitarou respondiendo a su llamado entre gemidos.

No podía sopórtalo más, ahora más que nunca la necesitaba, deseaba aumentar las increíbles sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez que entraba en ella, por lo que comenzó a moverse aún más rápido y con más fuerza.

Mutsumi por su parte se aferraba del cuello de el a causa del placer que el joven le proporcionaba, pero no pudo evitar curvar su espalda, sin darse cuenta que dejaba sus pechos a merced de los ansiosos labios de él. Keitarou no desaprovecho la oportunidad y sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a apoderarse de los exquisitos y excitantes pechos de ella, que ahora lo estaban volviendo loco.

Mutsumi movió lentamente a Keitarou y ella quedo sobre el, la joven tomo el miembro del chico y lo dirigió hacia su entrepierna, la chica de Okinawa se dejo caer suavemente sobre el y comenzó a moverse lentamente probando y luego aumento la velocidad, ambos jóvenes estaban muy excitados y disfrutaban al máximo, el joven estaba hipnotizado por los senos de Mutsumi que subían y bajaban por los movimientos de ella y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a ellos y acariciarlos.

Keitarou se levanto un poco y abrazo a Mutsumi, ahora ella estaba sentada sobre sus piernas y seguía moviéndose pero estaba atrapada entre los brazos del joven.

El joven libera a la joven de su abrazo y esta se dirige hacia la mesa apoyando sus manos sobre ella mientras Keitarou la agarra por la cintura, Mutsumi siente como el introduce su miembro lentamente en su apretado culito, la joven no para de soltar gemidos al sentir al joven moviéndose dentro de ella, ella baja la cabeza y gime con mas fuerza.

El coloca sus manos sobre los pechos de ella y la jala hacia el, Keitarou comienza a besarle el cuello a la chica que mantiene los ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada caricia, el joven coloca sus manos en las piernas de ella sin dejar en ningún momento de moverse, ella coloca sus manos sobre las de el y entrelazan sus dedos, continuaron así por varios minutos hasta que el se hecho hacia atrás, Mutsumi quedo sentada sobre el joven y ahora le estaba dando la espalda, Keitarou tomo a la joven por la cintura y introdujo su miembro en su vagina, luego comenzó a moverla hacia arriba y abajo, ella se inclino hacia atrás y apoyo sus manos en el suelo y comenzó a moverse con mucha mas fuerza.

Mutsumi hecho hacia atrás su cabeza y sus cabellos le caían en el rostro al joven, de un rápido movimiento ella se inclino hacia delante y apoyando sus manos sobre las piernas del joven continuo moviéndose, la chica continuo así por varios minutos, ambos estaban que no cabían del placer, Mutsumi se dejo caer sobre Keitarou y el la acostó en el piso y nuevamente se introdujo en ella, la joven lo rodeo con sus brazos y piernas mientras el aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de cada envestida.

Ambos estaban disfrutando al máximo cada segundo de está unión, se habían entregado por completo a la pasión y ninguno de los dos deseaba que este momento culminara, varios minutos después y con un último e intenso gemido ella sintió como algo calido recorría su interior, ambos permanecieron en el silencio producto del éxtasis, que momentáneamente suspendió todos sus sentidos.

Completamente agotado y aún jadeante, se recostó sobre el pecho de la joven, ella lo recibió gustosa, acariciando con suavidad y ternura sus húmedos cabellos, tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración.

Haruka que había visto todo salio sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, Keitarou y Mutsumi arreglaron la cafetería y después de despedirse el regreso a la posada.

Al llegar fue directo a su habitación y se sentó en el suelo.

- Dentro de una semana Kitsune y Narusegawa van a regresar. – dijo Keitarou suspirando y pensando en lo que iba a pasar cuando su amada regresara.

En ese momento Haruka estaba fumando un cigarrillo y bastante pensativa.

- Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes. – dijo Haruka sonriendo y luego volviendo a fumarse el cigarrillo.

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, este fic aun tiene muchas sorpresas que espero les guste, dejen reviews para saber si esta historia les gusta o no.**


	4. Intentando pedir perdón

**Hola a todos, antes de empezar deseo pedirles disculpas por haber demorado tanto tiempo en actualizar este fic pero mi amigo El ángel de la oscuridad y Tachimaster estaban un poco ocupados pero trataron de hacer que esta historia estuviera lo mejor posible, les informo que los tres anteriores capítulos de esta historia han sido modificados para darle una mejor historia a esta fic.**

**Quiero agradecerle a El ángel de la oscuridad por sacar tiempo para escribir este fic, a Tachimaster por ayudarle a el ya que su trabajo es muy bueno, a Alexita-Potter, a Ukyo Kuonji, a AesculapX, a Animem4ker y a Sirus Jolt por haber dejado reviews en el capitulo anterior y que espero que este capitulo les guste.**

**Intentando pedir perdón.**

Se encontraba en las afueras de la posada Hinata. El cielo estaba despejado y el día podría ser calificado como perfecto. No tardo en llegar a un arenero de esos que los niños usan para jugar. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Este lugar siempre lo llenaba de alegría y nostalgia.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo. No podía precisar que, pero seguro que tenia que ver con este lugar.

En este lugar, hace tanto tiempo.

Se acercó lentamente apreciando todo el lugar, como esperando que algo le recordara lo que había olvidado.

- Hola Kei-kun – dijo una suave voz que se escucho detrás de él.

Al voltearse no se sorprendió de ver a una sonriente niña.

Keitarou estaba otra vez jugando con la chica de sus recuerdos o al menos eso creía ya que al igual que la vez anterior seguía sin distinguir su rostro. Ella lo miraba intensamente ya que a pesar de que el no distinguía su rostro sentía su mirada fija en el.

- Te dije que ibas a encontrar la felicidad. – dijo la chica acercándose lentamente a el.

- ¿Quién eres?, ¿eres Narusegawa o Mutsumi? – dijo Keitarou muy confundido.

- Tu sabes quien soy, solo no me recuerdas, pero yo a ti si y quiero que seas feliz. – dijo la chica mientras se sentaba y luego lo besaba.

Muy asustado de que se repitiera lo de la vez anterior se despertó un poco sobresaltado y muy agitado, casi por inercia miro sus piernas y pudo ver como su miembro se alzaba como un bulto el cual sobresalía en las sabanas y por una parte se relajo al ver que a diferencia de la vez anterior Kaolla no estaba jugando con su "amigo".

Miro a un lado y vio muy sorprendido a la pequeña Shinobu en la puerta mirando atónita su miembro.

- ¿Shinobu?, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Keitarou muy sorprendido al tiempo que cubría su notoria erección bajo las sabanas.

- Y, yo, yo solo le venia a decir que ya casi esta listo su desayuno. – dijo Shinobu muy nerviosa pero sin quitar la vista de cierto bulto en las sabanas.

En ese momento el joven recordó la charla que había tenido con Mutsumi y decidido a averiguar si la pequeña se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho se decidió por preguntárselo directamente.

- Shinobu, siéntate por favor. – dijo Keitarou muy serio.

Ella obedeció sin decir nada y se sentó justo a su lado.

- Tú, ¿Tú te arrepientes de lo que hicimos? – dijo Keitarou muy serio.

- ¿Por?, ¿Por qué dice eso superior? – dijo Shinobu muy confundida.

- Es que creo que yo abuse de ti, me aproveche de tu inocencia e hice que hicieras todas esas cosas, es por eso que te pregunto si ¿te arrepientes? – dijo Keitarou cerrando los ojos y esperando una respuesta de parte de la chica.

La pequeña peliazul se quedo callada unos segundos que para el eran siglos, ella tomo una de las manos del chico y la coloco sobre su pecho, mas exactamente sobre su corazón el cual latía muy rápido.

El abrió los ojos y vio a la chica que tenia las mejillas completamente rojas y que le sonreía nerviosa.

- Yo, yo no hice nada que no quería, todo lo que hice es por que yo lo amo superior Urashima, desde el primer día que llego a la posada me enamore de usted y hasta ese día no pude decírselo, ahora que fui suya soy feliz. Por primera vez me trato no como a una niña, sino como a una mujer. Muchas gracias. – dijo Shinobu acercándose al joven y besándolo.

El beso era tranquilo y suave y el lo correspondió de inmediato.

- Quiero estar siempre a su lado. – dijo Shinobu una vez que termino el beso y el la tomo por el cuello y la volvió a besar pero esta vez de una forma mas intensa.

Ellos cayeron en el futon mientras continuaban besándose, el estaba completamente feliz de que ella no lo odiara y estaba dedicándose completamente a besarla y a acariciarla, llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y las subió quitando su camisa, ella no llevaba sostén por lo que sus pequeños senos quedaron al aire libre.

Keitarou comenzó a acariciar uno de los pezones de la chica mientras abandonaba sus labios y besaba su cuello, ella empezó a soltar varios gemidos de placer a medida que el acariciaba sus senos y lamía su cuello lo cual le producía cientos de sensaciones que la volvían loca y le impedían pensar con claridad.

El siguió besando a la chica hasta que llego hasta sus senos los cuales degusto como si fueran un verdadero manjar, se entretuvo por varios minutos en ese lugar y luego fue bajando deshaciéndose de la estorbosa ropa de Shinobu hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

El llego hasta la vagina de la chica y comenzó a lamerla, al principio lo hacia lentamente pero a medida que ella se excitaba el aumentaba la intensidad haciendo que ella gimiera aun mas fuerte, ella llego rápidamente al clímax y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

El comenzó a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones junto a los interiores y quedo completamente desnudo, ella lo vio y se le acerco, tomo el miembro de el con una de sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo, lo acerco a su boca y comenzó a lamerle la punta.

Shinobu luego lo lamió y lo beso por los lados, luego poco a poco comenzó a introducirlo en su boca, el estaba completamente abrumado por la gran labor de la chica y además que el calor de la boca de ella lo volvía loco, el no aguanto mas ya que la acostó en el futon y se coloco sobre ella.

Fue abriendo las piernas y fue entrando en ella, Keitarou entro poco a poco dentro de Shinobu completamente poseído por el placer que sentía cuando la estreches de ella le apretaba su miembro, el comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, primero lento y luego muy fuerte aumentando el placer en ambos.

Los gemidos dentro de la habitación apenas se escuchaban ya que Keitarou tenia los labios de la chica sellados con los suyos, el poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de cada embestida, ella estaba al borde del clímax al que llego para luego quedar muy cansada, el la giro y volvió a entrar en ella pero esta vez por detrás, el pequeño agujero se iba abriendo conforme el iba entrando.

Entro completamente dentro de ella y comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia delante y viceversa, ella estaba completamente extasiada al igual que el, duraron varios minutos así hasta que finalmente el no aguanto mas y llego al clímax junto a la chica que cayo completamente agotada y el se acostó al lado de la joven descansando un poco.

Al cabo de varios minutos ella bajo hasta la cocina mientras el fue a darse un baño. Al salir del baño y camino a su habitación vio a Motoko la cual iba saliendo de la posada rumbo al lugar en donde ella siempre entrena, en ese momento a el se le ocurrió ir a hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas ya que ella había sido quien mas había sufrido de lo que el hizo.

La siguió de lejos hasta que ella se detuvo frente al lago que esta en las cercanías de la posada, allí saco su espada y comenzó a mover su espada cortando el aire y practicando su estilo, el se le acerco lo mas sigiloso que pudo pero ella lo detecto.

- ¿No sabes que es de mal gusto espiar a las demás personas? – dijo Motoko muy molesta.

- Si, si lo se, yo solo quería hablar contigo. – dijo Keitarou un poco nervioso ya que una cosa era tratar con la dulce y tierna Shinobu y otra muy diferente con la aguerrida y poderosa Motoko.

- ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo? – dijo Motoko con un tono de voz que parecía molesto.

- Lo sabia, esta furiosa. – pensó Keitarou muy asustado.

- Pues, sobre lo que paso hace dos días. – dijo Keitarou tratando de mantener la calma.

Por un leve momento la joven se sonrojo aunque no duro mucho.

- Te refieres a como tu obligaste a Shinobu y a Kaolla a que te ayudaran a violarme. – dijo Motoko acercándose al joven con la espada en su mano.

- Si, eso, pues, bueno, yo, yo no se lo que me paso, te juro que yo no tenia planeado algo así, eso fue algo que simplemente paso, por favor perdóname. – dijo Keitarou retrocediendo completamente aterrado hasta que choco contra un árbol.

- ¿A dónde huyes cobarde? – dijo Motoko visiblemente furiosa.

Sin decir más Motoko le arroja una espada de bambú a los pies de Keitarou.

- ¿No, no, no me estarás pidiendo que luche contra ti? – dijo Keitarou a punto de desmayarse.

- Yo solo vine a pedirte. – dijo Keitarou pero se callo al ver la mirada de la pelinegra.

- ¿Cómo es posible que me pidas perdón?, tu te robaste mi virginidad, mi castidad y ahora, ahora te atreves a decir que te perdone. – dijo Motoko acercándose rápidamente al joven y visiblemente molesta.

Ella agarro la espada y ataco, el joven se lanzo al suelo esquivando el ataque por un pelo.

- Si no te defiendes te voy a matar. – dijo Motoko mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla.

El chico muy asustado agarro torpemente la espada y se levanto, sus piernas temblaban del nerviosismo y estaba tan aterrado que no podía pensar con claridad. Un nuevo ataque fue hacia su cabeza por el costado izquierdo. La espada paso por sobre su cabeza al haberse agachado. Keitarou no tubo tiempo para preguntarse como era posible su cabeza seguía sobre sus hombros al ver como la espada de Motoko se detiene a milímetros de su frente.

- Este es un duelo, usa la espada para que pueda acabar contigo honorablemente. – dijo Motoko muy seria.

Keitarou abrió sus ojos como si fueran dos platos.

- ¿Quuueeeeee?, ¿que quieres decir con eso de acabar conmigo honorablemente? – dijo Keitarou al borde del pánico. Como respuesta ella sonrió de forma maliciosa.

- No te preocupes, no voy a prolongar esto más de lo necesario. Este duelo va terminar muy pronto. – dijo Motoko sonriendo de una forma tan siniestra que helaría la sangre de cualquiera.

Ella levanto su espada, dándole a Keitarou espacio para que se pare. Keitarou se irguió sosteniendo la espada de bambú entre sus temblorosas manos. Motoko no tardo en volver al ataque. El poderoso sablazo proveniente de la guerrera choca con la pobre defensa que el casero de Hinata intenta poner por sobre su cabeza con su espada.

- ¡¡¡¡Por favor, detente, yo no se nada de luchar, mucho menos con espadas!!!! – dijo Keitarou totalmente aterrado.

Ella no responde y continua con otra estocada que Keitarou detiene como puede. El duelo continuo a pesar de las suplicas de Keitarou. Sus movimientos eran torpes y débiles bloqueos en contraste con los precisos y fuertes ataques de la kendoista. Unos fuertes gritos femeninos se escuchaban por todo el lugar con cada ataque.

Era una lastima que estos gritos y suplicas de ayuda no provinieran de la única mujer presente.

- Aahhhhh, auxilioooooo. - dijo Keitarou con una voz en la que se notaba unas cuantas octavas mas arriba de lo que podría ser considerado como masculino. Este "valiente grito de guerra" se repetía cada vez que la espada de Motoko chocaba con la suya.

- Por una vez en toda tu miserable vida, ¡¡¡actúa como un hombre!!! – dijo Motoko bastante enojada.

Lejos de animar a Keitarou, el grito de Motoko lo lleno aun mas de miedo. Este intento retroceder aun más rápido. Pero Motoko adivino el movimiento y le cerró el paso

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, pervertido? – dijo Motoko con un gran toque de arrogancia.

- Lamentablemente, si. – dijo Keitarou respirando con mucha dificultad. – Yo me rind.

Keitarou no tuvo tiempo de completar su rendición cuando su fiera oponente lo vuelve a atacar. El a duras penas llega a detener un sablazo tan fuerte que casi le hace soltar la espada.

- No se como es que todavía siguió sosteniendo la espada después de todos sus ataques. – pensó Keitarou asustado. – Oh no, debe estar jugando conmigo, cuando se canse y decida venir en serio. – el sintió como su pánico entraba en nuevos niveles. – ¡¡¡¡Tengo que escapar pero ya!!!! – pensó concentrándose en escapar.

Tan concentrado estaba en esto que creyó tener una posibilidad de huir, comenzó a retroceder pero piso una de las raíces del árbol y perdió el equilibrio.

Intento recuperarlo pero solo consiguió caer hacia delante golpeando levemente la espada de Motoko con la suya. Increíblemente ella soltó su espada. El mira la espada esperando que ella la tomara y lo atacara pero en lugar de eso ella se queda quieta y no hace ningún movimiento como si estuviera esperando que el actuase.

El pelinegro no entendía lo que pasaba, cuando el cayo también soltó su espada.

- ¿Por que no me ataca?, ¿que pasa con Motoko? – pensó Keitarou muy confundido.

- ¿Qué estas esperando?, ¿Por qué no me atacas? – dijo Motoko muy seria.

Keitarou se quedo mudo mirándola. La kendoista tampoco dijo nada y solo se acerco hasta el lugar en donde estaba su espada y la recogió, miro al chico con una mirada tan fría que denotaba un poco de furia y frustración, este retrocedió instintivamente hasta chocar nuevamente con un árbol mientras ella se le acercaba con la vista fija en el y empuñando su arma.

- ¡¿Que haces tonto?! – dijo Motoko muy furiosa.

- ¿Ah? – dijo Keitarou muy confundido.

- Se supone que me venciste y tienes que…, tienes que…. – dijo Motoko pero se queda callada mientras se sonroja violentamente.

- Pero, yo no te vencí, fue suerte, me tropecé, fue sin querer, esteeee, no me mates. – dijo Keitarou muy nervioso ante la fría mirada que recibía. – lo siento.

Motoko solo agacho su cabeza en señal de fastidio. Era obvio que el muy tonto de Urashima, al igual que siempre, no entendía nada. Aunque, siendo sincera consigo misma, en este momento ni ella entendía el porque de sus propias acciones, ni mucho menos el porque las cosas tenían que terminar del modo que lo iban a hacer.

- Urashima, no solo eres el ser mas lascivo que he conocido, sino el mas tonto. – dijo Motoko muy molesta y mirándolo a los ojos con una gran frustración. - No te basta con todo lo que me hiciste pasar, que encima ahora tengo que explicarte todo directamente.

- ¿Motoko? – dijo Keitarou muy confundido por la actitud de la chica.

- Intente convencerme a mi misma. De que todo fue culpa de la persona que siempre acuso de ser un pervertido. Que todo fue tu culpa, que Shinobu y Kaolla fueron engañadas y manipuladas por ti. Que como yo no quería hacerles daño a ellas no hice ningún esfuerzo por liberarme. Intente culparte de todo una vez mas, como tantas veces hice en el pasado. Pero esta vez no pude culparte. Esta vez no tuve forma de evitar la verdad. – dijo Motoko agachando la cabeza en signo de derrota.

Keitarou solo podía observarla enmudecido. Nunca había visto a la poderosa guerrera samurái de Hinata abrir tanto su corazón y mucho menos en ese estado de vulnerabilidad.

- Es obvio que no obligaste a Kaolla o a Shinobu para hacer nada. Ellas mismas se arriesgaron para protegerte de mí. – dijo Motoko mientras bajaba su vista. – También es obvio que jamás podrías obligarme a nada con lo débil y patético que eres.

- Hey. - dijo Keitarou un poco ofendido

- Entonces tuve que admitir la verdad. A pesar de lo que creas yo no estoy enojada. – dijo Motoko acercándose al joven mientras soltaba su espada y colocaba una mano en el pecho del chico que la miraba muy sorprendido.

- No tienes de que disculparte Urashima, a decir verdad disfrute mucho estar contigo, quizás nunca lo imagine pero fue lo mas placentero que he hecho en mi vida. – dijo Motoko besando al joven y soltando la espada que cayo al suelo.

Al salir de su asombro inicial el comenzó a corresponder al beso, así siguieron por varios minutos hasta que el ya tomando mas confianza cambio de posición con la pelinegra apoyándola a ella contra el árbol.

Lentamente comenzó a quitarle la parte de arriba de su vestido dejándola solamente con las vendas que usa y la falda roja, luego lo beso suavemente el cuello mientras Motoko comenzaba a soltar varios gemidos, el se decidió a desnudarla por completo por lo que se separo un poco de ella, le quito las vendas, la falda, la ropa interior y solo la dejo en sandalias, luego el se quito toda su ropa y ambos quedaron en igualdad de condiciones.

El comenzó a besar a la chica mientras le acariciaba uno de sus pechos, el joven bajo besando el cuello de la chica hasta que llego hasta uno de sus senos y comenzó a besarlo y aun continuaba acariciando el otro, llevo una mano hasta la vagina de la chica y la comenzó a acariciar mientras mordía levemente uno de los pezones de la kendoista haciéndola gemir de placer.

El continuo bajando besando cada parte del cuerpo de la pelinegra que estaba a su alcance, rápidamente llego hasta la entrepierna de la joven la cual comenzó a besar muy lentamente, ella gemía ruidosamente mientras el comenzaba a introducirle la lengua dentro del interior de ella haciendo que ella gimiera aun mas fuerte.

- ¿Te gusta? – dijo Keitarou concentrándose en esa zona.

Ella no decía nada solo estaba disfrutando las caricias que su amante le esta dando.

- Por tu expresión creo que es así. – dijo Keitarou en un tono de voz algo burlón.

- No me preguntes esas cosas pervertidas. – dijo Motoko entre gemidos y algo molesta aunque se le paso enseguida.

El siguió besando con aun más fuerza esa zona por lo que ella tuvo que apoyarse muy fuerte del árbol, ella rápidamente llego al clímax y cayo arrodillada al suelo, Keitarou se le acerco y ella agarro suavemente su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Lo alzo un poco y paso la lengua desde la base hasta la punta, el sintió un gran placer y solo dejo que ella siguiera, ella besaba y lamía cada parte del pene del joven y poco a poco lo iba introduciendo en su boca, primero la cabeza y poco a poco lo introdujo completamente.

Así siguió por varios minutos bañando el miembro del chico con su saliva mientras se acariciaba la vagina, ella se levanto y se apoyo en el árbol mientras el la abrazo y poco a poco fue invadiendo su intimidad.

Ella gemía de placer con cada embestida del joven mientras que el poseído por el placer y la lujuria aumentaba la velocidad ya que estaba completamente extasiado por la estreches de la chica, salió de ella y le dio vuelta y volviendo a entrar en su vagina la fue penetrando rápidamente, Motoko estaba que no cabía del placer cuando sintió que el empezaba a meterle un dedo en el culito, ella no dijo nada y empezó a gemir con mas fuerza.

Keitarou salió de la vagina de la kendoista para entrar nuevamente en ella pero esta vez por su increíblemente apretado culito, el estaba muy excitado y penetraba con todas las fuerzas que tenia a la chica mientras esta gemía del placer y estaba que se desmayaba a causa de el, finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax, ellos se abrazaron y se quedaron descansando en el bosque descansando.

El chico tenia cerrado los ojos, recordando todo lo que había pasado con la samurái desde que el había llegado a la posada y no podía creer que unos pocos días la situación haya cambiado a tal grado que ahora ellos eran amantes.

- Nunca creí posible que esto pasaría algún día. – pensó Keitarou muy feliz.

Ya mas tranquila Motoko no pudo evitar el pensar en como se fueron sucediendo las cosas y en lo irónica que es la vida. Más de una vez ella escribió algunas novelas románticas como pasatiempos. En estas ella y Keitarou solían ser los protagonistas y terminaban en situaciones más o menos parecidas a esas. En ellas la samurái se imaginaba a un Keitarou valiente, un gran espadachín y que la vencía siendo un completo caballero, alguien que antepone el honor a su vida, una persona noble de espíritu y con valores casi inalcanzables.

- Pero no, tenia que ser un pervertido, un pedofilico empedernido y un cobarde por naturaleza. – pensó Motoko un tanto molesta.

Como puedo ella enamorarse de tan débil criatura, como era posible que le gustase tanto que se masturbaba pensando en el, por que se lo tenia que imaginar en sus novelas y excitarse a tal punto que no lo podía soportar.

Todo este tiempo pensando en como seria estar con el, si seria igual que en sus novelas, esperando a ver si llegaba la oportunidad que tanto esperaba pero por la maldita cobardía y ese carácter tan pervertido nunca llegaba.

- Todo el tiempo imaginándome como seria que el me hiciera suya y todo ocurre como yo menos me lo esperaba. – pensó Motoko con algo de frustración.

Pensó un poco más detenidamente y una sonrisa un poco maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

- Aunque la verdad eso ya no importa, sea como sea fue mejor de lo que jamás creí que fuera posible. – pensó Motoko muy contenta.

Se quedo un poco mas pensativa y se rio un poco.

- En ninguna de mis novelas incluí a Su o a Shinobu, seria muy interesante que volviera a pasar. – pensó Motoko aferrándose un poco al cuerpo de su amante que la tenia abrazada y que no podía creer lo que había pasado. – Y pensar que hasta hace dos días yo siempre lo mandaba a volar por los aires al igual que …. -

La sonrisa en su rostro se borro en un instante. Su cara ahora mostraba un semblante serio y preocupado. Por suerte para ella Keitarou no llego a notar el cambio de semblante.

Por un momento se quedo quieta y cerró los ojos.

Con todo lo que ocurrió Motoko se había olvidado completamente de ella.

- Superior Naru. – pensó Motoko volviendo a percatarse de que la pelo castaño volvería en unos días y que esta era la chica a la que Keitarou amaba.- ¿Que va a pasar cuando la superior Naru regrese?

Ella cerro los ojos y decidió calmarse, después vería que haría, por ahora solo disfrutaría el tiempo que pudiera con Keitarou y cuando la amada de este regresara pues no tendría mas remedio que olvidarse de todo lo que paso y hacer que eso nunca paso por mas que le doliera.

- Voy a aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda para estar con el y sentirme mujer. – pensó Motoko un poco mas calmada y algo sonrojada.

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose aun entre los brazos del chico y sonrió un poco complacida, quien imaginaria que ellos dos acabarían así, dentro de unos pocos días la amada del chico regresaría y todo acabaría, las cosas iban a volver a la normalidad.

- No creo que deba decirle nada de lo que siento, lo mejor será que calle. – pensó Motoko un poco triste.

Mientras, no muy lejos de ahí una figura que había visto todo se retiraba del lugar sin ser descubierta.

En ese momento la pequeña Shinobu se había dado un baño y se había cambiado de ropa y esperaba en la cocina que Keitarou y Motoko regresaran para servir la comida mientras esta Kaolla ya había bajado y se estaba comiendo algunos plátanos.

Shinobu estaba sirviendo la comida en los platos cuando la hiperactiva inventora entro en la cocina con una expresión bastante seria.

- ¿Pasa algo Kaolla? – dijo Shinobu algo preocupada.

- En realidad no, solo que me sorprendió que fueras a visitar a Keitarou en su habitación tan temprano, vaya que te has liberado mucho. – dijo Kaolla mirando fijamente a la peliazul.

- A, ¿a que te refieres? – dijo Shinobu algo nerviosa.

- Pues a que ese día tú apareciste después de que Keitarou me hizo suya y me besaste muy apasionadamente. – dijo Kaolla acercándose a la chica.

- Este, a bueno, es que el superior. – dijo Shinobu muy nerviosa pero no pudo continuar con la oración ya que la chica hindú la tomo del rostro y la beso.

- Es hora de que te pague el favor. – dijo Kaolla besando el cuello de la chica.

La cocinera de la posada estaba muy sorprendida de lo que pasaba y no sabia como reaccionar mientras Kaolla se deshacía rápidamente de la ropa de la chica y de la de ella.

- Ka, Kaolla, Motoko y, y el superior Urashima están por venir. – dijo Shinobu entre gemidos.

- ¡Genial!, ¿Crees que se nos unan en la diversión como la otra vez? – dijo Kaolla al tiempo que una de sus manos le acariciaba la entrepierna a su amiga

- hahh haha haa. – dijo Shinobu pero lo que intento contestarle a su amiga se perdió entre sus propios gemidos

La peliazul se encontraba sin camisa mientras la extranjera descendía lentamente besando su delicado cuerpo y acariciándolo de una forma tal que comenzaba a excitar a la cocinera, la rubia de piel morena comenzó a besar lentamente los pequeños senos de su compañera y mordía levemente uno de sus pezones mientras acariciaba hábilmente el otro.

La dulce y tierna jovencita estaba a merced de su amiga y ahora amante y solo se limitaba a acariciar los dorados cabellos de esta, la hindú llego hasta la entrepierna de la peliazul la cual comenzó a besar apasionadamente provocando cientos de sensaciones que nublaron la cabeza de la chica haciéndola gemir del puro placer producto de la hábil lengua de la extranjera.

Shinobu no podía resistir la tan abrupta descarga de placer que recorría su cuerpo y llego rápidamente al clímax mientras que la amante de las maquinas bebió todos sus fluidos, luego la peliazul se dio vuelta y Kaolla comenzó a lamerle el culo a esta, la dulce cocinera de la posada se aferro a la mesa sintiendo como la morena lamía sin piedad su pequeño culito y la penetraba lentamente con su lengua.

La peliazul estaba completamente extasiada por el placer que recibía el cual era tanto que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, siguieron así por varios minutos hasta que llego al orgasmo y fue el turno de la extranjera de recibir placer.

- Es mi turno. – dijo Kaolla mientras se terminaba de desnudar y se apoyaba en la mesa.

La menor se acerco a su amiga y la beso apasionadamente, se deleito con sus labios y con el sabor de su boca que la embriagaba, el beso era tan fuerte que un pequeño hilo de saliva salió de sus bocas descendiendo hasta llegar al pecho de la morena.

Shinobu comenzó a bajar besando toda la ardiente piel de su amante recorriendo su cuello, sus hombros, siguió así en su lento recorrido hasta que llego a los pechos de su amiga que aunque fueran escasos eran muy sensibles, Kaolla comenzó a gemir ruidosamente y la peliazul siguió bajando besando cada parte del cuerpo de la extranjera que estuviera al alcance de sus labios y de su lengua.

Shinobu comenzó a lamerle la vagina a la chica que gritaba como loca a causa del placer y que tenia agarrada la cabeza de su amante profundizando las caricias de esta, la peliazul se lamía varios de sus dedos y lo metió dentro del culo de Kaolla, esta estaba que se volvía loca y llego al clímax en pocos minutos.

Luego de varios minutos ambas chicas se cambiaron, antes de salir de la cocina esta Kaolla le dio un beso muy apasionado a su compañera.

- Cuando Keitarou regrese lo haremos los tres y si tenemos suerte tal vez Motoko se nos una. – dijo Kaolla sonriendo de una forma bastante maliciosa pero que aun así fue correspondida por una sincera de parte de su amiga.

- Si. – dijo Shinobu acercándose a la estufa mientras la extranjera salía de la cocina.

La joven termino de servir la comida y se sentó a esperar a que su amado regresara para volver a estar a su lado y disfrutar de la nueva relación que tenia con el.

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su total agrado, nuevamente quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por la demora en actualizar este fic pero mi compañero esta también muy ocupado y el también tiene sus propios proyectos en esta pagina.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
